User talk:Da RedCP
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Chobots Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Merge Request Hi Da RedCP! I am the administrator and bureaucrat at the Chobots Wiki! I would like to merge this wiki with yours, with your wiki redirecting to mine. I will grant you administrator access on the Chobots Wiki if you accept. (Don't worry, bureaucrat rights aren't useful right now, as we only have 2 contributors. If you want bureaucrat access upon merging the wiki, please tell me! I will be happy to grant you Bureaucrat access anyway!) Click here to see what it's like. If you want to merge the wiki, please leave me a message on the Chobots Wiki! Together, our wiki would attract alot of new visitors! You have alot of content on your pages, but no visitors! Thanks for taking your time to read this! Jeffwang16 00:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Helloo? Hi! I asked you if you wanted to merge wikis. Please respond. Thanks! EPIC FAIL MAN! Wowee, I can't believe you're lying to me. Anyway, I want to let you know that YOU MADE WIKIA SERVERS LAGGY. All you could have done was go to community central and asked them to let you adopt the wiki! They'd give you admin and bureaucrat rights automatically. Luckily I adopted it. I mean, Wikia only recommends new wiki creation if one wiki has half users strong opposing the original wiki's policies, then Wikia thinks it would be a pretty good idea. I'm not giving you bureaucrat rights upon merge, because there's no need to, although you can promote other users into rolbacks when they have a successful RfR (request for rollback permission) request. Merging the wiki is a big thing. I have to export and import the high quality pages, while you can sit back and enjoy your life! Anyway, it's unlikely I will demote you, as long as you follow the policy, which is very easy, you won't get demoted. If inactive, I won't demote you unless the public crowd is unhappy w/ you, which is also unlikely. Remember, Chobotical is not owned by you, neither do I own Chopedia, so don't say "The Chobotical Team", you're TRUSTED with these tools and you're not supposed to abuse them. By the way, if you're busy, I'm just going to import some pages... Jeffwang16 (Talk) 20:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC), Bureaucrat of Chopedia and other unorganized Chobots Wiki roundup project man-in-charge.